


Hip Bone Wishes

by RickedFanfics



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedFanfics/pseuds/RickedFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“O-okay jeez Rick, are you-you sure you want to do this.” </p><p>“Fucking, p-puss, just do it kid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hip Bone Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song listen to it it as good one
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtvS0WS3WkM

Morty sits across from his grandfather, a metal scalpel in is hand. Rick’s hand in the other.

“O-okay jeez Rick, are you- you sure you want to do this.” 

“Fucking, p-puss, just do it kid.”

Morty’s heart beats fastly against his chest, the tip of the blade cuts his skin like butter, Morty forms a heart on the flesh, blood running up fastly. Morty grabs the cloth on he wood bench and places it a top of the old mans new wound. Nervousness setting in, knowing that he’s next. Rick cleans his hand and puts a large band-ad on. Then washes the scalpel clean, Rick looks morty over. The boy sighs and with a nod he raises his hand, the man takes it in his and starts to cut, the sharp stinging burn makes him hiss. Eye’s closed shut, tightly, he inhales deeply, as the man cleans off his wound, covering it like his.

“S-so, kid, You are mine, and I am yours. T-t-that scar will last for y-years, never leave your skin y-your b-body.”

Morty grins, stepping off the high chair, standing in between the mans legs. He stands up on his tippy toes, kissing Rick tenderly. Right now they’re both horny, blood and pain turns them on, nothing more to say then that. Without talking Rick gets off the chair and picks up the pre teen. He’s light and easy for the old man to carry. He walks him to the parked ship, opening it up and placing him in. Morty lays in the back on the sits. Rick starts the ship, opens the garage door, backs out and takes off into the black universe. He travels a bits away before coming across the nearest plant, landing at the first hotel he passes.

“Hold on baby.” Rick looks back at morty, who’s taken off the band-ad, watching the deep red blood drip from his skin, a red ribbon trickles it’s way down his arm. Morty’s slow gaze moves from the wound to his grandpa, a light smile on his face.

“Kay.” 

Rick swallows, jumping out, mind running wild thinking about the fifteen year and his addiction to pain, like me. Rick groans, having to wait for the green four armed alien, with three large breasts and neon purple hair, In front of him.   
She turns to grin at Rick, and he flips her off. To horny and aggravated too wanna fuck around with the woman. She returns it back and grabs her card key, pissfully walking by the old man. He chuckles at her ignorance and takes three large strides to the counter, slamming down the exact amount of money.

“Second time this week, who you fucking Rick?” Jim the owner grins, he’s human and runs the large over crowded multi species inn. Cheap and dirty rooms for a good price that many drug dealers prostitutes and homeless flock to. In this case, a sixty nine year old man and his fifteen year old grandson need a place to fuck loudly and not get caught doing it.   
If Beth or Jerry knew I was doing this to their kid, it’d probably bring the family back together, mend their problems for the sake of Morty. That he needs them to get their shit together. Be there for their son, love him and all his flaws.   
But they won’t because I won’t let them, he’s mine now. I watch him grow everyday while his parents fight, my own daughter drinking and working all day just to forget the family. Forget to make morty lunch and never talk to him about his day. They stopped eating dinner at the table, It’s become sad. And I can’t do anything but pat my daughters shoulder. In hopes that she’ll go through with this devoice and find someone better.

I wonder if that’s why Morty’s gotten into pain, trying to feel something from this.. I’m just making it worse, harder for him to stop. Doing this, cutting our hands, are bodies, this isn’t the way I should help him. But fuck, I can’t even help myself, and I’ve been like this for a long time. Cutting pricing tattoos, sadly I’m just fucking him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a little more left. Just wanted to put it up, a lil smut and fluff ending. ;p


End file.
